


Beautiful

by bonusvampirus (sein_Henker)



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Character Death Fix, F/F, Fluffy, Multi, Partner Swapping, Polyamory, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-22
Updated: 2014-02-22
Packaged: 2018-01-13 08:54:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1220185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sein_Henker/pseuds/bonusvampirus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little companion piece to the Valentine's Day fic, focusing on Martha and Gwen's relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful

Title: Beautiful  
Summary: Little companion piece to the Valentine's Day fic, focusing on Martha and Gwen's relationship.  
Rating: M for non-graphic discussion of sex.   
Word Count: 1138  
Other Chapters: “Valentine's Day” provides fairly essential context.   
Disclaimer: The British Broadcasting Corporation owns Torchwood and all related characters, settings, and trademarks. I do not profit in any way from this material.   
Pairings: Gwen Cooper/Martha Jones; Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness/Martha Jones/Owen Harper (mentions of Gwen Cooper/Jack Harkness; Owen Harper/Martha Jones; Jack Harkness/Owen Harper)   
Contains: polyamory; partner swapping; major universe alterations; non-canon pregnancy; [arguably, since this is past the point where _Rest_ happened in canon] character-death fix  
Warnings: mentions of non-canon character-death

~*~

She was still Dr. Martha Jones. Even aside from the confusion it might have caused for them to be Dr. and Dr. Harper, she'd never have changed her name for him. Gwen admired that. Jack was never going to marry her, but Gwen had told Jack very frankly that if they ever had a child, it was getting her last name. Jack has hesitated for a moment, clarified that _Gwen_ would be giving birth to these hypothetical children, and they were definitely hypothetical, and then agreed. 

Gwen didn't know how she felt about the idea of having children with Jack, really. Rhys would have been a good dad. (Gwen still missed him. Lisa had helped her through it as much as she could, but she'd also told Gwen that you never really forget or get completely over it.) She was less sure that Jack would make a good father, and if she were to get pregnant right now, she couldn't even actually be sure that Jack would _be_ the father. It was a bridge they'd cross if and when they got there, she supposed, just as they had with Martha. Gwen did sort of want to be a mum, some day...

Martha. Martha would be a good mum, some day very soon. And Owen would be a good father. Gwen knew the arrangement, because she was part of their foursome even if there was no possible way she was related to the child, and the other three had felt she should be aware of the decision they reached regarding it. They'd had a long talk with Jack when they first found out she was pregnant. They weren't doing a paternity test. With Jack's blessing, Owen was signing the birth certificate and parenting that child. They would run a paternity test only if it became absolutely necessary for some reason, and if it _did_ become necessary, the results of the test wouldn't change things. Owen and Martha had gotten married because they wanted a family. Jack lived alone in a bunker because it was not exactly a life-goal of his. Gwen didn't know where it stood on the list of _her_ life-goals. She'd adopted a kitten after Rhys' death. _One_ kitten, and that was enough for her mother to start on the crazy-cat-lady jabs. At least her flat felt less lonely now. 

Martha hadn't told her parents yet. They were just far enough away from their wedding date that she couldn't be accused of having already been pregnant when they got married, at least. Martha certainly hadn't told UNIT yet. She was still on their payroll, acting as their official liaison with Torchwood. She went to meetings once a month in Jack's stead and contacted them on the rare occasion that Torchwood needed something from them or found a piece of technology that they had no imaginable use for and actually trusted UNIT with. They were apparently under the very mistaken impressions that Martha was more trustworthy than Jack, and that there was less of a conflict of interest in Martha's dealings with UNIT than there was with Jack. It fattened Martha's salary nicely, and it spared Jack from going to meetings he'd always hated. ( _Gwen_ had hated them too, the two times she'd had to go instead.) If UNIT was even aware that Martha had married a Torchwood member, let alone that she was sleeping with two others on the side, they didn't really care. Gwen strongly suspected that they didn't really care, and they wouldn't really care about her pregnancy. 

Gwen was looking forward to Martha having that baby. She wasn't sure if the parents' shared mistress could appropriately be considered and auntie, but she was going to act like one anyway. 

Gwen rolled over. Martha was still sleeping soundly beside Gwen. Gwen tossed her arm over Martha's breasts and her leg over Martha's thighs, so that she was wrapped around Martha like a shawl and breathing in the faint scent of perfumed lotion on Martha's shoulder. She liked waking up next to Martha. Jack and Owen had spent the night in Owen and Martha's flat, and they were either doing filthy things in Martha's marriage bed right now—Gwen smiled a little, thinking about it—or they were already up having coffee. They never slept in, or stayed in bed long after waking up. Martha liked sleeping in. 

And cuddling. She rolled over and draped her own arm over Gwen's waist. “Morning,” she said quietly. 

“Morning, beautiful,” Gwen said, and immediately after she said it, she realized how strange it was. She didn't know _why_ she'd said it. Just because it was true, she supposed...

Martha's eyes opened wide, suddenly alert. Gwen had never called her anything like that before. Did their relationship work like that? Jack had used pet-names when speaking to her before, and Owen had called Gwen beautiful a couple of times since they'd all four started sleeping with each other, but maybe Gwen's relationship with Martha was different. Jack and Owen didn't use pet-names. (They seemed to flirt mostly by insulting each other in the right tone of voice.) Martha and Gwen had never really established a system, between the two of them. Neither of them had ever tested that boundary before...

Martha froze for several seconds, then she smiled contentedly and pressed a kiss to Gwen's forehead. She liked it, then. Good. Gwen would do it more often. Martha was beautiful, she could never have enough people telling her that. 

They still and held each other for five... ten... Gwen couldn't keep track of the minutes. They were both still only half awake at best, and often less than that. They didn't get up for good until Gwen felt a small weight on the foot of her bed and sighed because she knew what it was. 

“Meow.” 

Martha laughed quietly. “Your baby wants you up.” 

Gwen nodded. “She'll be upset because her food bowl's half empty.” She didn't move. “You should go feed her. It's good practice.” 

“I'm not feeding your cat the way I plan to feed this baby,” Martha said. She let go of Gwen rolled onto her back again. “I've got a good six months of sleep left, and I mean to enjoy them. You can get up.” 

Gwen sighed into Martha's shoulder as she felt paws moving up her leg. 

“ _Meow_.” 

She turned and picked up her little tabby. “You're lucky you're cute,” she said. 

Martha laughed. “For all the good that does. You called me beautiful and then tried to make me get up in your place.” 

“Watch it,” Gwen said with a smile as her cat meowed again. Gwen looked back at it. “Both of you.” 

She was smiling as she left Martha behind in the soft glow of the rising sun.


End file.
